Help:Downloading and Installing UTAU on Windows 7 With AppLocale
The goal of this article is to describe how to install UTAU on a non-Japanese Windows 7 computer, and also without changing the locale to Japanese, using Microsoft's AppLocale. :This is based on User:Onkr's experiences. Installing Without AppLocale (Windows 7 & 8) Download UTAU from http://utau2008.xrea.jp/, and before running the installation open the start menu, go to the Control panel, look for 'Region and Language' and double click on it. Then go to the 'Administrative' tab, next click on 'Change system locale' and choose Japanese. Lastly restart laptop and or computer and install UTAU. Note- this will not change the system language but enable users to run Japanese programs now with no trouble, and without AppLocale. Installing AppLocale First, download and install AppLocale: it can be found on http://www.microsoft.com/downloads/en/default.aspx. On this page, search for AppLocale. :- Select the most recent version: users will get a 1,391,104 bytes file named "apploc.msi". :- Installing it on Windows 7 is tricky and produces an error like this: Use the following method, found on http://blog.wentoday.com/?p=136: # Click Start, type "cmd" in the search box. # In the list, right click the "cmd" icon, and select "run as administrator" # In the DOS command, copy the apploc.msi file into c:\, e.g. with "copy f:\program\apploc.msi c:\" # In the DOS command, type "cd" then "c:\" # In the DOS command, enter "appLoc.msi" to run the AppLocale installer. # Once this is done users may delete the "appLoc.msi" file in c:\, because it is no longer needed: "del appLoc.msi" # That's it, users may now close the DOS command window. Installing AppLocale (Windows 8) The overall process is the same as Windows 7, however, trying to run "cmd" will not allow users to copy the file, saying the "file is not found". However there is an alternative (and easier) way to make it run in Windows 8. :- First download the "apploc.msi" file, then go to where it is located (e.g "Downloads") and "right click on the file>properties>compatibility>run solution problems of compatibility". :- A new window will pop-up, looking like the one to solve Wi-Fi signal problems. Windows will detect the problem. After a few minutes (or seconds), Windows will say "Compatibility mode: Ignore version verification". :- Then click on test program and it will pop-up the AppLocale installation screen. Now, just install it normally. NOTE: User:Onkr's PC was set to Brazilian Portuguese, so some of the commands they stated may be different in English, but with similar names to these ones. A review is needed. Installing UTAU Download UTAU from http://utau2008.xrea.jp/. :- If users never installed UTAU, get the Installer version "v0.2.76 インストーラ", because it will also install the VisualBasic 6 runtime on the computer. For an update, users may get the ZIP version "v0.2.76 zipアーカイブ" instead. In thiscase, i.e. installing UTAU on a Windows 7 computer without changing its locale to Japanese, users will need both these files. :- Users will get two files, utau0276inst.exe (3,106,816 bytes) and utau0276.zip (1,074,635 bytes). As it is not a Unicode program, it will launch the UTAU installer through AppLocale: *Select "Start" -> "Microsoft AppLocale" -> "AppLocale" to start AppLocale. *Click Next. *Select "Launch an Application". *Browse to the location of utau0276inst.exe. *Click Next. *AppLocale detects that the installer is in Japanese. *Click Next. *We will only do it once, but let's create a shortcut anyway: check the box and name the program "Utau Installer". *There is now a new "Utau Installer" entry in "Start" -> "Microsoft AppLocale" -> "AppLocale". *Also, AppLocale starts the UTAU installer. The first panel says "Installer will install UTAU on the computer". *Click "次へ" = "Next". *It is better to install UTAU outside of "Program Files", because this directory is protected by Windows, and this somewhat conflicts with UTAU wanting to put its own configuration files. Use e.g. "c:\Tools\Utau" instead. *Select "All users" like in the image below, or "Just me" in the radio button selection at the bottom of the screen. *Click "次へ" = "Next". *The panel says "Installer will now install UTAU on the computer"... *Click "次へ" = "Next". *A screen is displayed with a progress bar. When done, there is a new shortcut on the desktop. There could be a Windows 7 warning: "This program could require administrator privileges". Select "This program is working". We are now done with the installation. First-time running UTAU Launch the new UTAU desktop shortcut: it doesn't work and displays gibberish. Note how the menu entries are badly displayed. In fact, users need to launch UTAU through AppLocale: *Select "Start" -> "Microsoft AppLocale" -> "AppLocale" to start AppLocale. *Click "Next". *Select "Launch an Application". *Browse to the location of utau.exe *Click "Next". *AppLocale detects that UTAU is in Japanese. *Click "Next". *Create a shortcut: check the box and name the program "Utau". There is now a new "Utau" entry in "Start" -> "Microsoft AppLocale" -> "AppLocale". *AppLocale starts UTAU, which starts with an error screen. *Let's ignore it for the moment. Click OK: the main panel opens with a proper japanese display. *Close the program. *Open the "Start" -> "Microsoft AppLocale" -> "AppLocale" menu, right-drag "Utau" to the desktop, then select "Copy here". *This new desktop icon now opens UTAU through AppLocale, which also displays an irritating warning. At this point, users may get rid of the original, useless, UTAU desktop icon. Use UTAU in English To translate UTAU into English, get the English resource files from http://ux.getuploader.com/utau_a5/download/35/utau_a5_35.zip. You get a 19,641 bytes file containing the English translation of most (not all) of UTAU GUI. *Decompress this file somewhere: users will get a "res" directory containing a dozen or so of TXT files with strange filenames. *Copy or move this "res" directory just under UTAU's installation directory, where this directory does not exist yet, e.g. in "C:\Tools\Utau\res", like this: *Reopen UTAU through its desktop icon. If everything is correct there will be English menus: These translation TXT files are in Unicode; users may edit them with a Unicode-compatible editor like e.g. Notepad++ (http://notepad-plus-plus.org/) if the user wants. Fixing Defoko Let's take care now of the error message that appears when launching UTAU. :Open the "UTAU\voice\uta" directory: here are a lot of WAV files, and users can see that their filename has been botched during the installation. *Remove all the *.wav files, because they are useless, but KEEP '''the *_wav.frq files also located in the same directory. *Decompress '''utau0276.zip somewhere. *From the decompressed "voice\uta" directory, copy mkdefo.exe and aquestalk.dll into "UTAU\voice\uta". *Launch mkdefo.exe with AppLocale. *This time AppLocale doesn't find the locale to use: force it to be Japanese (日本語). *Also, there is no need to create a shortcut this time. *When this is done, users now have *.WAV files with proper (Japanese) filenames. *We may now delete mkdefo.exe and aquestalk.dll from "UTAU\voice\uta". *Let's start UTAU again: there is no more error message. *Double-click the "UTAU" icon on the upper left: the default voice info screen opens. *Click "Sample": users can now hear a sound. Can't play UST file yet However, when loading a UST file, no sound can be heard: a DOS box appears for a brief time, and users can glimpse "File load error" displayed in it. Uses should can also see (if they are fast enough) that it executes in "C:\Users\name\AppData\Local\Temp\utau1". Keep UTAU opened, and have a look at the directory. (If UTAU is closed, this temp directory is emptied). Open temp.bat with e.g. Notepad or Notepad++. We see something like: @rem project=New Project @set tempo=120 @set samples=44100 @set oto=C:\Tools\UTAU\voice\uta @set tool=C:\Tools\UTAU\wavtool.exe @set resamp=C:\Tools\UTAU\resampler.exe @set output=temp.wav @set helper=temp_helper.bat @set cachedir=C:\Users\\AppData\Local\Temp\utau1\temp.cache @set flag="" @set env=0 5 35 0 100 100 0 @set stp=0 @del "%output%" @mkdir "%cachedir%" @set params=100 0 !120 AA#85# @set vel=100 @set temp="%cachedir%\0_‚ _F#4_500.wav" call %helper% "%oto%\‚ .wav" F#4 420@120.00+.0 0 0.0 500 52.0 69.0 0 @if not exist "%output%.whd" goto E @if not exist "%output%.dat" goto E copy /Y "%output%.whd" /B + "%output%.dat" /B "%output%" del "%output%.whd" del "%output%.dat" :E The "call %helper%" line, and the line just before, that are trying to use an invalid WAV filename: although UTAU runs in Japanese through AppLocale, this is not true for this helper BAT file it uses when creating the sound files. Thus, the BAT files try to use Japanese filenames while they are running in the current, non-Japanese, locale. To get rid of this problem, open UTAU, then "Tools" -> "Options" -> "General" tab. :- In it, select "use resampler.dll for rendering". With this, UTAU doesn't use BAT files any more, but a DLL instead: as it it executed within the context of the UTAU application, it inherits its Japanese locale and can properly manage Japanese files: users can see the generated temporary WAV files in "C:\Users\name\AppData\Local\Temp\utau1\temp.cache". :- That's it, users can now play a UST file. Additional step for non-English Windows Users If a computer does not run an English version of Windows, UTAU may still be unable to play at this point. If this is the case there is still another step to do. *Open UTAU again, select "Tools" -> "Options" -> "General" tab, and UNCHECK "use resampler.dll". *Try to play something, a DOS box opens. *Now, open "temp.bat" in "C:\Users\name\AppData\Local\Temp\utau1". *On User:Onkr's computer, resulted in something like this: @rem project=Rain Miku @set tempo=120 @set samples=44100 @set oto=C:\Tools\UTAU\voice\KasaneTeto @set tool=C:\Tools\UTAU\wavtool.exe @set resamp=C:\Tools\UTAU\resampler.exe @set output=temp.wav @set helper=temp_helper.bat @set cachedir=C:\Data\Audio\Rain\Rain.cache @set flag="Y0C99" @set env=0 5 35 0 100 100 0 @set stp=0 @del "%output%" @mkdir "%cachedir%" @set params=81 0 !120 AA#54#ABACAEAHALANAOAPAPAOANAMAKAIAGADAA/+/7/5/2/0/z/0/2/4/7/+AA#1# @set flag="B60Y0C99" @set vel=100 @set temp="%cachedir%\0_‚Ð_E4_500.wav" call %helper% "%oto%\‚Ð.wav" E4 415@120,00+,0 0 0,0 500 0,0 0,0 0 @if not exist "%output%.whd" goto E @if not exist "%output%.dat" goto E copy /Y "%output%.whd" /B + "%output%.dat" /B "%output%" del "%output%.whd" del "%output%.dat" :E :- Carefully examine the "call %helper%" line: the floating-point values "120.00" "0,0" "0,0" are written here with a comma "120,00" instead of a dot. This is because my (non-English) locale uses a comma "," as a floating-point separator instead of a dot ".". Due to this, the program fails to properly parse its command line arguments, and the generated WAV file is incorrect. *To fix it, open "Control Panel" -> "Regional and Language Options" -> "Formats" tab -> "Customize this format" -> "Numbers" tab. *Here "Decimal Symbol" is a comma ",": change it to a dot ".". *Close the control panel. *Close UTAU. *Open UTAU again, select "Tools" -> "Options" -> "General" tab, and check "use resampler.dll for rendering" again. *Try to play something. If the previous steps were forgotten, a DOS box opens and nothing is heard. That's it: users can now play a Japanese UST on their computer, without having to reboot when changing the non-Unicode locale to Japanese. Converting hiragana voicebanks into romaji voicebanks Enable caption on this video to see instructions. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmCybsLz7ts :- Original version: http://a d f.ly/Lifki :- English version: http://a d f.ly/LjF1w